Destin
by Yuniie
Summary: One Shot : 2x1 Duo et Heero sont fait l'un pour l'autre. En voici la preuve... OCC - UA


**Titre :** Destin

**Auteur :** Yunalesca

**Couple :** 2x1

**Genre :** Romance, UA

Voila un petit OS en attendant la suite de Tsubasa... Merci à Melaina de l'avoir corriger.

Yunalesca

¤¤¤

Heero se promenait à travers les attractions toutes plus attrayantes les unes que les autres. Il était venu seul pour se changer les idées après sa dispute avec Réléna, sa petite amie.

Il avait rencontré Réléna l'année dernière et comme le disaient tous ses amis, ils formaient le couple le plus parfait du lycée.

Le problème c'est que lui n'y croyait pas ou plutôt n'y croyait plus. C'est pourquoi il était là, à faire le point dans sa relation.

Réléna était une gentille fille, un peu collante c'est vrai mais gentille. Elle parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire et lui prenait tout son temps mais il savait l'arrêter quand elle allait trop loin.

Il avait déjà couché avec elle, beaucoup au début de leur histoire et moins aujourd'hui, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'attirait plus, juste qu'ils avaient appris à s'aimer autrement que dans un lit.

Mais il avait un doute, il suffisait de regarder Quatre et Trowa, était-ce de l'amour ou une forte amitié qu'il ressentait pour elle ?

En déambulant dans la fête foraine, il aperçut le chapiteau d'une diseuse de bonne aventure. En s'approchant il put lire sur un écriteau :

'_Le passé n'est plus rien,_

_Le futur peut ne jamais être,_

_L'homme a pour seul bien,_

_Le présent dont il est maître.'_

Curieux, il rentra. L'intérieur était sombre, décoré simplement avec au centre une table ronde et deux chaises. Assise à cette table, une vielle dame aux cheveux gris sûrement une gitane.

Il ne croyait pas vraiment à tout ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne croyait pas à ce genre de donc, simplement que trop d'individu dans cette profession mentaient..

« Entrez, mais entrez donc jeune homme je ne vais pas vous manger. »

Heero s'approcha et s'installa.

« Donne-moi ta main, je vais te lire ton avenir. »

Docilement, il s'exécuta. Doucement, il sentit les doigts de la vieille dame lui caresser la paume, suivant les lignes de sa main. Elle sourit.

« Je vois beaucoup de bonheur à venir, je vois aussi le grand amour, une personne que vous allez rencontrer très bientôt. Pas le genre de personne que vous fréquentez habituellement. Mais vous ne pourrez rien changer, c'est écrit dans les lignes de votre main. »

Elle le regarda tendrement avant de lui faire signe de la main de partir, il la regarda étonné. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui devait rien.

Il partit et recommença à marcher entre les différents manèges en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une personne qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer ? Ce n'était pas Réléna alors ?

Peut-être que ce n'était que des inventions de la voyante pour faire un peu de publicité, ou alors il n'était pas fait pour Réléna.

Il s'assit sur un banc devant des auto-tamponneuses, dégustant sa barbe à papa. En levant les yeux il vit la grande roue, surplombant le parc de toute sa splendeur.

D'un coup de tête il décida d'aller y faire un tour. Avoir la tête dans les étoiles, son rêve. En montant dans la nacelle, un jeune homme s'approcha.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes tout seul ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Moi aussi, est-ce que je peux monter avec vous ? »

« Heu… Oui aucun problème. »

Heero détailla le nouveau venu, il était grand, élancé, des yeux améthystes magnifiques et une impressionnante natte lui battant les reins.

Lui-même, était de taille moyenne ( peut-être à cause de ses origines asiatiques ), des cheveux bruns indisciplinés et toujours en bataille, et de grands yeux bleus.

« Je m'appelle Duo, et vous ? »

« Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer ? Je m'appelle Heero »

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance »

« Hn »

Duo n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager, ça en était presque gênant. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de la tour un drôle de bruit se fit entendre tandis que les lumières de la ville s'éteignaient et que la roue s'arrêtait.

Ils étaient coincés à quelques mètres du sol. Cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Heero, avec les lumières de la ville éteintes on pouvait distinguer nettement les étoiles. La lune les éclairait d'un éclat doux.

Le propriétaire de la roue se mit à crier, leurs disant qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, que le courant allait bientôt revenir.

« Il ne peut pas se taire celui là, il gâche tout ! »

« Hn »

« Non mais c'est vrai, coincés tous les deux entre ciel et terre, quoi de plus romantique ? »

Heero aurait souri s'il n'avait pas eu la tête ailleurs. Il était troublé, Duo l'attirait d'une façon pas normale. Il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensés envers un garçon !

Il avait toujours aimé les filles, il n'avait jamais remis sa sexualité en doute et voilà que cet inconnu chamboulait tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru.

Il le regarda et Duo lui sourit, le faisant rougir. Duo lui était très attiré par le métis, il était bi mais sortait plus avec des mecs qu'avec des filles.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse du japonais et le vit se raidir et rougir encore plus. Il s'amusa de la réaction d'Heero. Lentement, il remonta sa main passant sur son entrejambe, caressant son torse jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Au moment où leur bouche se trouvaient, le feu d'artifice prévu pour 23h éclata illuminant la nuit.

Duo prit Heero dans ses bras et, enlacés ils regardèrent le feu d'artifice. L'esprit d'Heero avait arrêté de se poser des questions au moment où l'américain l'avait embrassé.

Il n'avait jamais cru aux coups de foudre mais il y avait un début à tout. Installé dans les bras de Duo il se sentait en sécurité, au chaud.

La tête posée sur la poitrine de l'américain il pouvait entendre son cœur battre très vite. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le natté était très nerveux.

Il avait agi par instinct et n'avait eu aucune idée de comment le métis allait réagir. Il avait tout de suite était séduit par le jeune homme.

Avec du temps il était sûr que leur histoire pourrait être belle si histoire il y avait, mais est-ce que lui serait d'accord pour essayer, pour lui donner une chance.

De son coté Heero se posait tout un tas de question. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, même avec Rélena…

La gorge serrée il demanda :

« Heero, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi, je sais que c'est soudain mais… tu m'a tout de suite plus… »

« …Oui… mais avant j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Heero fut interrompu par le retour soudain de l'électricité et la remise en marche de la roue. Ils descendirent sans que le Japonais n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Duo lui prit la main avant qu'ils ne se remettent à marcher.

« Que voulais-tu me dire Heero ? »

« Heeero ! »

Plus loin Réléna et les amis du métis avaient aperçu Heero. Au moment où elle l'avait appelé le japonais avait lâché la main de l'américain.

La jeune femme lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa sous le regard surpris et blessé de Duo, lequel pensait qu'on s'était foutu de lui.

Heero repoussa Réléna gentiment et retint Duo par la manche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir.

« Ecoute Réléna… »

« Oui ? »

« Toi et moi… ce n'est plus possible, ça ne peut pas marcher… »

« Attends… qu'est-ce qui te prend Heero ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Je vais sortir avec Duo »

« Pardon ! Non mais tu te fous de moi là ! Tu me quittes pour un mec ! Depuis quand ? tu le connaît ? »

« Depuis 20minutes »

« 20 minutes ? Heero… y a quelque chose qui va pas ? Tu le connaît même pas ! »

« Je sait mais… j'ai envie d'essayer… »

Réléna cria, pleura pendant un moment mais rien n'y fit, humiliée elle partit avec des envies de meurtre. Heero se tourna vers Duo gêné, il ne voulait pas lui apprendre comme ça.

Duo lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras tendrement. Quatre et Trowa qui étaient là, sourirent tendrement. Ça faisait quelques temps déjà qu'ils avaient remarqué qu'Heero n'était pas heureux avec Réléna.

Il suffisait de voir comment Duo réussissait à lui rendre le sourire, sourire qui avait disparu depuis un moment. Heero et Duo étaient fais l'un pour l'autre, c'était une vérité.

¤¤¤

Owari

Yunalesca


End file.
